


Ты ведь не можешь?

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Hands, Humor, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Травма, физическая усталость, эмоциональное истощение и... Куроо Тецуро. Что еще нужно для прекрасного вечера?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты ведь не можешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Haikyuu!! 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Haikyuu%21%21+2016).
  * A translation of [You couldn’t, could you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890198) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 



Все было позади и постепенно должно было стать просто воспоминанием: поездка на автобусе домой, шумный и бушующий эмоциями ужин; обжорство Хинаты, слезы на окаменевшем лице Кагеямы, кричащие друг другу что-то нечленораздельное Нишиноя и Танака. И даже облегчение Ямагучи, сквозившее в том, как осторожно он прикасался к его коленям, плечам, рукам.

Теперь Кей был дома. Он уже побывал в душе и был более чем готов рухнуть лицом в подушку. Ему даже удалось выпихнуть из комнаты Акитеру, и на это ушла всего пара часов. Кей был уверен, что тот бы с удовольствием остался до самого утра, снова и снова вспоминая во всех подробностях матч с Шираторизавой.

Этот матч.

Кей, вероятно, с самой средней школы не чувствовал такого эмоционального истощения. Если бы он был склонен к самоанализу, он бы, наверное, решил, что испытывать столько всего сразу попросту невозможно. 

Мизинец на правой руке болел, как черти что. Вывихнутый, с разорванной перепонкой, опухший и посиневший, выглядел он довольно пугающе. Конечно, в медпункте наложили шину и все хорошенько зафиксировали, и все же гематома и припухлость распространились вниз по ребру ладони почти до самого запястья и были видны из-под повязки.

Кей сел на край кровати и, внимательно осмотрев кисть, нахмурился. Бред какой-то. Он зашел так далеко, что пожертвовал рукой и ради чего? Ради того, что называл «просто клуб».

Он упал навзничь на кровать. Это было излишне эмоционально, и он это знал, и вообще все было слишком странно: Кей никогда ничего не драматизировал, а сейчас распустил нюни из-за того, что «пожертвовал» рукой.

Не было никакой жертвы.

Просто на время рука вышла из строя.

И очень, просто жутко болела.

Интересно, Куроо или Бокуто когда-нибудь с таким сталкивались? Кисть болезненно дернуло, и Кей резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. И как бы так сделать, чтобы больше не попадать в такую передрягу?

Когда ему вправили вывих, то дали с собой обезболивающие. И сейчас он был благодарен медсестре, которая просто проигнорировала его заявление, что таблетки ему не нужны.

Кей потянулся к баночке на тумбочке. Рядом завибрировал телефон.

**Номер неизвестен**

_Првт это Куроо. Короче добыл твой номер. Ты тут?_

Кей медленно моргнул. Куроо из Некомы? Блокирующий? Третьегодка?

— Какого..? — пробормотал он.

Держать телефон было больно, и ничего удивительного в этом не было. Адреналин от игры давно растворился, а вместе с ним ушло и то, что отвлекало внимание от боли. 

Вместо того чтобы ковыряться с написанием сообщения, Кей ткнул на вызов, включил громкую связь и положил телефон на кровать рядом с головой.

— Цукишима?

Кей секунду молча смотрел в потолок. Как… дико было слышать этот голос через динамик, а не через волейбольную сетку.

— Да?

— «Да»? И все? — и этот раздражающе знакомый глупый смех.

— А вы ждали чего-то особенного?

— О, вот теперь узнаю тебя, дружище. Ты громкоговоритель, что ли, включил? Звук отвратный.

— Извините. — Вообще-то, Кей себя виноватым не чувствовал. Он положил больную руку на грудь и прикрыл ее левой. — А если не «короче»?

— Что?

— Вы сказали, что короче добыли мой номер, намекая, что история долгая. Так кто вам его дал?

Тихий смешок.

— Злишься?

— Посмотрим.

— Какой ты суровый. Я заставил Кенму узнать его у вашей Креветки.

Хината. Кей нахмурился. Савамура настоял, чтобы все в команде знали телефоны друг друга.

После паузы Куроо продолжил:

— Так как у тебя дела, очкарик?

— Нормально, — машинально ответил Кей. Руку опять дернуло, и он прикусил губу.

— Ага, конечно. Ваш матч ведь по телеку показывали. Я видел, что произошло.

Кей широко распахнул глаза.

— Тебя не было на площадке целых десять очков. По телевизору, конечно, много не поймешь, но, думаю, что бы там ни случилось с твоей рукой, это было не минутное дело.

— Я вернулся и завершил матч на площадке.

— О, ну ты просто мастер уходить от ответа, — хмыкнул Куроо.

Кей насупился. За прошедшие несколько месяцев он уже понял, что капитан Некомы только строит из себя недоумка. Он со свистом выдохнул.

— Ладно. Я вывихнул мизинец.

— …что?

— И порвал перепонку между ним и безымянным.

— Блин, Цукишима.

— Зашивать не понадобилось, ничего такого. — Внутри шевельнулось какое-то извращенное удовольствие: если Куроо хотел подробностей, Кей ему их предоставит.

В этот раз пауза была дольше.

— Ты… вывихнул палец, а потом вернулся и снова играл?

Кей сдвинул брови. Казалось, Куроо разозлился.

— Ничего серьезного…

— Да все чертовски серьезно! Не могу поверить, что тренер разрешил тебе играть. Он вообще знал, что у тебя вывих? Ты ведь не сказал ему, так? Вот идиот! Если будешь играть с поврежденными связками, можешь вообще…

— Тренер Укай верит, что я сам могу о себе позаботиться. — Было это правдой или нет, Кей сейчас не хотел задумываться. А обсуждать это с Куроо — тем более. Последнее, что тому требовалось, — еще один аргумент в пользу того, что Кей — несмышленый желторотик, каким Куроо его считал.

— Господи, Цукишима, — проворчал Куроо. — Нехорошо пользоваться тем, что тренер совершенно не умеет тебя читать.

Кей скрипнул зубами.

— Думаете, у вас это получается лучше, чем у моего собственного тренера?

— Цукки, дорогой, у него, кроме тебя, еще куча взвинченных болванов в команде. Есть о ком беспокоиться. 

Кей почувствовал, как от «Цукки, дорогой» щеки окатило жаром.

— И вы еще говорите, что это я ухожу от ответа.

— Ладно. Да, думаю, я знаю тебя лучше, чем твой собственный тренер.

Кей фыркнул, надеясь, что микрофон уловил этот звук.

— Например, — важно продолжил Куроо, — могу себе представить, как ты сейчас смотришь на таблетки. Будто это что-то запрещенное. А ведь не можешь даже телефон держать.

— Неправда. — Кей покосился на баночку с обезболивающим. Просто он не успел его принять.

— У меня случались вывихи. Позволь твоему семпаю предупредить тебя: не делай глупостей, пока не заживет.

— Моему семпаю? — Кей рассмеялся, стараясь, чтобы это звучало иронично.

— И ты ни на кого не произведешь впечатления тем, что будешь терпеть боль. Так что прими чертово лекарство.

— Да она не очень болит, — пробормотал Кей, не совсем понимая, почему упрямится.

— Ага. А ты можешь сейчас подрочить?

— Ч-что? — Кей резко сел. От рывка боль прошла по всей руке и вернулась обратно к кисти. 

— Не можешь, верно? Если болит так, что даже дрочить не можешь, прими таблетку.

— Э-это, по-вашему, и есть совет настоящего семпая? — Кей глянул в зеркало над столом — все лицо горело, и от этого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Просто сказал. Это хороший способ оценить болевой порог.

— Я вешаю трубку.

— Так скоро? Я думал, мы неплохо ладим, — если Куроо и хотел, чтобы это прозвучало невинно, у него не получилось. Но Кей искренне сомневался, что тот хотел.

— Ага. Ладно, я устал.

— Еще бы, конечно, — легко согласился Куроо. Прямо шелковый. — Поздравляю с прекрасной игрой, кстати. Надо было с этого начать. Надеюсь, скоро поправишься.

— Спасибо за заботу, — выдавил Кей, с запозданием вспомнив про вежливость.

— И помни про лекарство. Если не можешь…

— До свидания, Куроо-сан, — под смешок, доносящийся из Токио, Кей завершил звонок.

Он проглотил таблетку, запил водой, стряхнул с себя штаны — футболку после душа он так и не натянул, с его рукой это казалось слишком напряжно — и заполз под одеяло. Поморщился, когда ткань неприятно шаркнула по опухшей кисти.

Дрочить сейчас? Даже думать не хотелось.

Черт бы его побрал, ну почему Куроо об этом вспомнил?! Это же как старая притча: не думай о белой обезьяне. И единственное, на чем сейчас мог сосредоточиться Кей, это дрочка. Он закусил губу. Ну и еще — та-даам! — рука вдребезги, наслаждайся!

Пофигу.

Надо перевернуться на другой бок, заснуть, и все пройдет.

…

Подумай, как болит рука.

Подумай про волейбол.

Подумай об игре.

Это должно помочь. Кей закрыл глаза, представил сетку, представил атаки, которые пролетали над ним, мимо него, которые превосходили силой все его блоки. Перед его мысленным взором возник Ушиджима, влетая над сеткой с отведенной назад рукой, готовый шарахнуть ударной волной по пальцам Кея.

Куроо, наверное, смог бы заблокировать его не один раз. В конце концов, он был лучшим блокирующим в одной из ведущих команд Токио.

Кей положил руку на подушку над головой. Куроо сказал, что раньше у него были вывихи. А у него бы порвалась кожа от атаки Ушиджимы? У Куроо довольно сильные руки. Кей видел, как он блокировал Хинату и даже Азумане. Куроо позаботился бы о том, чтобы его рука правильно приняла удар, вместо того, чтобы встречать мяч кончиками пальцев.

Кей поерзал. Он все еще был возбужден, и было приятно прижиматься к матрасу. 

Так, стоп. Волейбол. Надо собраться. Он не будет сейчас этого делать.

Откуда вообще у Куроо такие руки и кисти? Они не выглядели мощными, но казалось, что кости перетянуты множеством резиновых жгутов. Твердые, гибкие и… Кей потряс головой. Да сколько ж можно?! Куроо уже на третьем курсе, конечно, у него отличные руки и мускулы.

И ноги, естественно, тоже. Они шли в комплекте. Подколенные сухожилия — словно выточенные из песчанника.

Кей чуть не поперхнулся. Песчанник? Ты сбрендил? К сожалению, его разум остался в меньшинстве, зато другие части тела приняли это сравнение к сведению. Так. Так. У него же дурацкая прическа! Кей старался изо всех сил. Просто какое-то воронье гнездо, торчащее во все стороны, словно он спал с головой под подушкой. Интересно, когда он просыпается, волосы выглядят так же?

Кей на время замер в нерешительности, но. Рука продолжала ныть, и было бы неплохо отвлечься. Он зарылся носом в подушку и попытался подавить румянец, который расползался по шее. 

А что если волосы Куроо выглядят еще ужаснее после, ну, того как он с кем-нибудь?.. Куроо нравится, когда ем у в волосы вплетают пальцы? Например, когда они на диване или…

…в постели, подсказало сознание. Такой же, как эта. В твоей постели.

Что было бы, если бы Куроо сейчас оказался рядом. Длинный, смуглый, жесткий, с этой его чертовой ухмылкой, которая так раздражала Кея.

«Можешь сейчас подрочить?» — шепнул голос из памяти Кея, и он беззвучно задохнулся в подушку, приоткрыв рот.

«Не можешь, верно?»

— Ты совершенно… черт, — прошипел Кей в темноте. Теперь он вжимался всем телом в матрас, но едва пальцы на правой руке непроизвольно сжались, боль прокатилась до самого локтя.

Кей сказал бы нет. Но если бы Куроо был здесь…

Если бы Куроо был здесь, ему пришлось бы взять все на себя. Кей не снизошел бы до того, чтобы просить, но Куроо наверняка был жадным до секса ублюдком.

«Помощь нужна?»

Нет, сказал бы Кей, глядя сверху вниз на это поджарое воплощение самоуверенности в своей кровати. Ничего подобного. «Ты что, думаешь, я возбужден? Вот отстой». 

Куроо надулся бы, и его дурацкая черная челка упала бы на глаза.

«А я бы помог. Если бы ты захотел».

«Серьезно? Потому что звучит так, будто ты сам этого хочешь». Кей нашел бы способ удостовериться, что Куроо осознает, что сам во всем виноват.

«Ба, Цукки, я думал, ты никогда не попросишь!» И Куроо лег бы ему на спину — потому что Кей не собирался шевелиться, было очень удобно и хорошо лежать на животе, и если Куроо хотел этого, ему бы пришлось так сделать — провел бы своими сильными ладонями по плечам Кея, по ноющим мышцам спины.

Куроо огладил бы ему поясницу и бока. Потом просунул бы руки под живот и может… да, для начала через белье.

Кей потерся бедрами о матрас, прикусив угол подушки. Господи, этот конченый засранец.

«Перестань притворяться, Цукки», — прошептал бы Куроо ему на ухо. Он же капитан команды, в конце концов, должен он рано или поздно отбросить шутки в сторону и взять все под контроль. «Перестань притворяться, что не хочешь этого». 

Кей задохнулся и левой рукой стянул боксеры ниже. Было слишком странно, мало, неправильно, но… может, если бы это делал Куроо, тоже было бы необычно, по-другому. Конечно, если тебя трогает кто-то другой, ощущения будут не такими, как когда делаешь это сам.

Теперь он уже непрерывно ерзал на матрасе, разочарованный и взмокший от усилий, и все равно этого было совершенно недостаточно. Кей замер. Он был раздражен, возбужден, и головка — вот блин — сочилась смазкой. Кей тихо зарычал. К своей чести, он лишь на пару секунд задумался о том, чтобы загуглить «мастурбация без рук».

Черт бы побрал этого Куроо. Ну правда, он же должен был знать, что он…

Кей широко открыл глаза.

— О боже.

Он знал?! Нет. Нетнетнет, не мог он этого знать. Никто не мог. Но что если Куроо специально заговорил на эту тему? Кей почувствовал, как член заинтересованно дернулся. И следующая мучительная мысль была: а сам Куроо сейчас дрочил?

Это было как-то непристойно. Мог ли Куроо дрочить в тот момент, когда Кей о нем так думал? Воображение Кея скачками понеслось вперед, и он просунул левую руку под боксеры. Что если? А вдруг? Вдруг Куроо думал о Кее?

Кей подогнул колено, чтобы было удобнее, и провел рукой по члену. Куроо, лежащий, вытянувшись на кровати, у себя в Токио. Шикарный третьегодка с такими руками и ногами, что закачаешься. И он думал о Кее. Первокурснике, который всегда был слишком долговязым, недружелюбным и вообще странным. О Кее, который не умел заводить друзей и не понимал, почему люди так беспокоятся о том, о чем беспокоятся. Где-то в другом городе кто-то думал о нем и хотел его.

Кей кончил, как всегда бывало, — молча, приоткрыв рот в подушку, тихонько вздрагивая всем телом.

Его дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Правая рука пульсировала. И за секунду до того, как провалиться в теплый сон, Кей подумал: «В следующий раз увижу гада, убью».

**Author's Note:**

> В комментариях к тексту автор написала: "Поверить не могу, что он вышел на площадку и играл с такой рукой. У меня случались вывихи пальцев и я НИ ЗА ЧТО НА СВЕТЕ не согласилась бы, чтобы мне в тот момент снова попадали по ним мячом. Ни за что. Цукки придурок".


End file.
